


scratches on your body so you can take me wherever

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dan feels pretty, Finger nail kink?, Hand Job, M/M, Nail Polish, Scratching, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: "Oh, your nails are really long? Are you growing them out?"Dan glances down at them and raises his eyebrows like he didn't look at them just this morning.





	scratches on your body so you can take me wherever

**Author's Note:**

> long finger nails and fingering does not work but for the sake of fiction and the sexuality......... they do for this fic!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> tile is loosely from that song bad things i just. changed it.

The meet and greet was in full swing and Dan and Phil were meeting and greeting their fans. Tall ones, short ones, ones with pretty pink hair and ones with cut up jeans made their way through the line and all greeted Dan and Phil with smiles and grins and hugs alike. 

Each one was different, but the same in a sense that they were all there to see these two giant nerds and get a picture with them. 

Phil kind of found it odd, the fact that people would want to pay hard earned money to meet him, some weird guy from London who eats too much cereal and watches way too many crappy teen drama shows. 

Dan, however, basks in it. His smile shines bright and his hugs hold on for a second longer than Phil's, making sure their fans get their fill. (No pun intended.) He'll make goofy faces and do whatever pose they ask for because it's their moment. 

When Phil asks if it's weird, Dan says not at all. 

"What?" He asks, glancing at Phil before fluffing his hair back up in the mirror. "It's not a crime to like attention." 

Dan's not one to shy away from it either in healthy doses. No, he doesn't like audience participation or going on stage un-prompted, but he likes welcomed attention. People of all types coming to meet him, see him, get a picture with him. It's a zone like no other and Dan gets into a realm of meet and greet like no other. 

This attention, this admiration, Dan loves it and not in a selfish way. He knows people spent a lot of money (they tried their best to make it as cheap as they possibly could without losing money on their end) so he wants the experience to be the best ever. 

Phil wants the same, no doubt, but it's still weird to him. 

The next person they meet is a woman with a short bob. Her hair is black with multi-colors all throughout it and Phil comments on it, appreciating the way it looks. She thanks him happily and it's all really nice and fun. 

However, right before the picture is taken, she asks Dan. 

"Oh, your nails are really long? Are you growing them out?" 

Dan glances down at them and raises his eyebrows like he didn't look at them just this morning. 

This kind of attention, Dan thinks and Phil thinks, isn't the most ideal kind. But, they aren't rude about it. Just a genuine question. 

"Oh, no, I just forgot my nail clippers at home. Along with all my other clothes." He laughs as she does and Phil smiles. "I'll probably have them bit off by the end of the week." 

She takes the answer and they all close in for a sweet picture, Dan giving a big goofy smile with his eyes half closed. 

She walks away and they're onto the next person and it's like nothing really happened. 

Phil just wonders why Dan hadn't asked to borrow his nail clippers. 

When they're done with the meet and greet they go back behind the stage in the theater to their dressing room and lay down, spread out, relax as much as they can before their show. It's a time when they're mostly half asleep, tired from waking up so early and jittery, because they know their show is coming fast. 

Dan's already on Twitter, though, skipping the tired part for just antsy. He's on Twitter and he already sees the nail tweets, the ones asking if he's growing them out to paint them or do other interesting things and it makes him feel itchy. 

Sometimes, fans over analyze things but sometimes they're right and it just makes Dan itch even more. 

He sees the zoomed in pictures on his hands, showing off his nails. Some even joke about drug use and it's all in good humor because he knows those fans who make jokes and he knows that they're just saying things to make their friends laugh and some RTs. 

So, he shuts off the phone and adjusts his hair in the mirror he can see himself in from across the dressing room and thankfully Phil asks nothing about the nails because it's weird but something Dan's trying and they instead talk about what they're doing on their soon break coming up. 

"I just want to go home." Dan said while laying his head back against the couch. "It's one day. One more day to feel normal." 

"Fair enough." Phil said, eating the crisps from the bag. 

Dan just grinned to himself, letting his head lull to the side to glance at the unknowing Phil. 

They may tell each other everything, but there's some things that Dan likes to keep as a surprise. 

\--

The show that night goes great, and it's another one put in the bag, their nerves still not settled completely. 

It takes them a long time to come down off the stage high but it's one hell of a feeling. It makes Dan forget about everything that happened that day, the nails, the tweets, and he's himself, back in their hotel, as he sits down, back of his shirt wet from the water he couldn't quite reach on his back. 

His hair drips a bit too but he's reaching up again to squeeze the towel against it, drying it completely. Phil's shower turn was next, so he'll have about 20 minutes so he pulls up YouTube and logs out from his account on his computer. 

Making sure his headphones are plugged in, he types out "nailogical" into the search bar and over 100,000 video results come up. He's a bit overwhelmed looking over them so he just goes with the second result, watching as the video pops up and it begins. 

Whatever she's doing to her nail is way above Dan's knowledge, he's sure of it. However, he likes the dark colors she uses and the technique so he makes a stickie note on his computer with some tips and hints and the name of the nail polish. Already in the deep dive that is nail art videos, he clicks through five more videos, watching them excitingly. People are way too good for Dan. 

He almost gets to another video, his 7th one, when Phil opens the bathroom door and the warmth from the shower gives it away. Dan looks up from the computer to see Phil drying off in front of him so he quickly takes out his earplugs and shuts his laptop to shove it away from him. 

He doesn't like hiding things from Phil but this one is exciting, so he thinks he'll live for another day and a half without knowing. 

Phil turns around and flops himself into bed and he gets the entire bed wet with his hair and it's Phil so Dan's only mildly annoyed that he has to sleep in a partial moist bed but he kisses Phil goodnight like he always does and snuggles down into the covers and waits to feel Phil reach to turn the light off before he completely gives in to his sleep. 

\--

The next day was just like the last. Busy, loud, energetic, and fun, most importantly. Dan gets a text saying that "the stuff is in the dressing room" so he sneaks away from breakfast a couple minutes early, telling Phil his mum wants to call, and goes for their dressing room. 

It's empty inside but there's a pharmacy bag on the table near Dan's things and he has to bite his lip to keep the noise in that he wants to make. He digs around in it, finding exactly what he asked for and smiles bright. 

The color isn't what people expect him to wear, it's not black but it's a deep red that shimmers if you hold it right in the light. There's a clear coat as well and some Q-tips and a little bottle of nail polish remover. Also, inside, is a candy bar which is probably for Phil so he takes it out and tosses it over on top of Phil's stuff. 

Dan just smiles down at the things he holds in his hands, looking over them a few times each. It excites him, makes the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He's just got to make it through the rest of the day, and then it's time. 

He shoves them all back into the bag and then shoves that bag into his own book bag, thankful Phil wanted to use his own today for his laptop for video posting. 

With the excitement wiped off his face, he leaves again and goes back out to finish breakfast. 

Walking past Marianne in the hallway, he smiles and mouths a 'thank you' with a little thumbs up and she just smiles before going back to what she was doing. 

\--

The meet and greet goes as planned and nobody asks about his nails but the pictures span the internet as soon as he's back on Twitter after the meeting and greeting. He looks at all of them, zooming in on his own fingers before looking at them in real life. He just hums to himself and tosses his phone away without a care as soon as Phil asks him to play some Mario Kart. 

The longer nails aren't helping him, with them forgetting the controllers and only able to play with the detachables; it's hard to press the shoot and drift buttons but Phil still comes up short in 3rd place and Dan just smirks as he pouts for the next three hours. 

Phil still doesn't ask about them. He doesn't ask about them when he's cutting his own nails, a pair of clippers right there in his hand. He just puts them back right in his bag, because he knew if Dan needed them he asks, just like all other things, and he just hopes that he can do this and not sike himself out halfway through. 

He's watched over 20 videos, it can't be that hard. He's seen his mum and grandma and ex-girlfriend do it all the time, just paint their nails like it's nothing with their non-dominant hand. 

It's the other thing, the one that follows, he isn't worried about at all. 

\--

Tired, but clean fresh out of the shower, they decide to ride home over night. They'll get home around 1am but it's worth it to be able to sleep in their bed once again. 

Dan, able to sleep anywhere with his pillow, gets an hour or so in on the way home with Phil staying up, looking out the window to keep himself from barfing. 

It works in Dan's favor because he's planning on waking up early so when they get home, he's already tired enough that he falls right back to sleep as soon as he hits the pillow in their comfortable, familiar bed. 

He wakes up and it's daylight out but barely peeking into the window. He can feel the warmth of the other body that's supposed to be there and he hums, not wanting to get up. His phone tells him it's 8:15 am which is about 15 minutes away from when they actually wake up.

Now is better than ever. 

He climbs out of bed, making sure not to wake up Phil and he heads out of the room. In the hallway is where they dropped all of their things so he snatches his bag and heads out the door down to their downstairs kitchen. He thinks there, Phil won't smell or suspect anything. 

When he's down there and got everything set up, he's thankful he went further away, choking when he opens the bottle of nail polish. He never remembered it being that strong but he gets over it and starts working. 

He buffs the nails with the filing pad he got before shaping them as best as he can. He just remembers knowing they need to be softer on the tops with no jagged edges so he works to make them as nice as possible. 

He takes a break in between, to go to the bathroom and grab a drink because this is going to be a morning and a half. He just hopes to finish before Phil finds him. 

He keeps going, though, making sure they're all perfect before he's finally ready to open the polish. 

The whole process up until now has been very therapeutic. People always talk about self-care with bath bombs and facial masks. Dan can add personal manicures to the list as his hands make him feel more beautiful, almost feminine, and it makes him feel sexy, too, in the best way. 

Gently, with his left hand on duty first, he spreads the polish over his right hand of nails and it's a bit strong, but he gets used to the way it kind of burns his nose. Still, he keeps his concentration focused and he watches as the varnish covers the purple and white of his nails. 

He definitely doesn't need a second coat with the dark polish drying fast and thick. Good thing, because he probably doesn't have time for a second one. 

On his ring finger, he drops a bit of polish on his finger and begrudgingly he reaches for the tissues to wipe it off. He finishes his right hand without any other problem, though, and he grins to himself. 

He holds out his hand in front and spreads his fingers to look at the red. It goes good with his skin tone, he thinks. 

Following the instructions of the video, he blows on his nails to dry them as much as he can and makes sure not to touch so he doesn't smudge them. 

It's almost 9am now and Phil has an alarm set for 9:35 so Dan needs to move and quick so against his confidence, he goes for his left hand. His right hand is a bit shaky but he calms himself down to start painting over his nails. 

It's hard to get the angling right but he's taking it slow and making small strokes rather than trying to do two at one time. He makes sure to get off as much polish as he can with each dip so it's not dripping and it works. He messes up on his index finger so he crabs a cotton swab and dabs some in the nail polish remover and cleans his finger up. He also applies the quick dry top coating before leaning back in his chair, almost out of breath.

Sitting up after the few moments of letting them dry, he looks down across his hands. His nails are shaped the best they could be into an almond shape and they're a deep red color that shines so well with the top coat under the light's above him. 

Biting his lip, he lets them tap down against the wood table and he chuckles to himself. Bringing them up, he admires them as he holds out his hands again in front of himself. 

He feels sexy, and it's a different feeling than when you're wearing something sexy. He's in his cat pajama shirt and boxers and he feels like the most sexual being ever on the planet with the way his nails gleam in the light. They look good, they feel good, and he's eager to show Phil. 

He smirks down at his work and realizes the time so he's quickly shoving everything back into the pharmacy bag and tucking it away in his bag that he tosses over on the couch. 

He makes sure nothing smudges, which it doesn't, and he goes upstairs, noticing how his hands look with everything he touches. 

He almost can't look away, he's so surprised with how they turned out. However, Phil's awake and making ruckus in the kitchen so he's ready to pay attention to something else. 

\--

Dan's stomach rumbles a third time in the matter of minutes as he waits for his eggs to be done. He's gotten juice out and drank some and then shared the same cup with Phil while he waits for his coffee to finish and he's smiling tiredly at Phil's back as he cooks at the stove. 

Phil insisted on making them pancakes when they can and Dan didn't deny it so he waits patiently, staring down at his own hands still. They're mesmerizing to him and he just really hopes Phil feels the same way. 

Pancakes done and coffee going off, Phil finally sits down at the table with his mug and a stack of pancakes that Dan eagerly digs into. 

Phil doesn't say much until he's halfway through his cup and he yawns out big and doesn't seem to stop talking after that, which Dan welcomes because he just smiles and nods and talks about Phil's weird dream he had that included 2 unicorns, a bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's BBQ sauce, and a talking turtle named Fredrick. 

It isn't until the end of breakfast, past the dreams and second helpings, does Phil sees. 

Dan doesn't notice at first with the way Phil's eyes narrow and then widen and he reaches up to rub them before putting his glasses back down on his nose. He leans in and reaches out, his fingers making a come forth motion. 

"What?" Dan asks, his eyebrows raised. 

"Your hands!" Phil says and Dan knows and he's biting back the grin as he reaches up. Phil takes a hold of his fingers and pulls Dan's arm towards him to look over the red painted on. 

"When did you do this?" Phil asks, his eyebrows raised. His question is just that, a question. There's no other suggestion behind it. 

"This morning," Dan says. "I thought I could wear it around for today before we went back out. I wanted to try it. See if I liked it." 

Phil rubs his fingers back and forth against the smooth polish while he examines it still. He looks over all the fingers and Dan chuckles. 

"Do you like it?" Phil finally asks. He looks up, question on is face. 

"I do. I really like the color I picked, too." Dan wiggles his fingers and Phil lets go of them so he can bring his hand back. Posing, he puts his hands up against his cheeks dramatically while looking away. 

Phil watches. "I like it too." 

Dan laughs a little and Phil smiles back at him before nodding. "I like it. Wait, you did all of that by yourself? It looks really good." 

Dan nods and just looks back down at them. "Yep. I think they just look… sexy, y'know?" Dan asks and he tilts his head, still admiring his handy work. 

Phil pushes away from the table and stands up so he can grab the dirty plates and silverware off the table. Without saying anything, he takes them over to wash them in the sink. 

Dan, raising his eyebrow and his head, watches as Phil walks away without saying anything else and he hums to himself. He waits only to stand up and follow Phil to where he was. 

Dan slips up behind Phil where he stands at the sink and wraps his arms around his middle, his fingers and hands flat against his abdomen moving up over his chest. 

Phil stills and lets out a soft breath before Dan speaks, his head resting against the back of Phil's shoulder. 

"They're sexy, right?" He says and Phil nods slightly, setting the plate down in the sink.

"Yeah." Phil says and glances back before looking down, watching Dan's fingers slide up his chest. Dan playfully pokes at his lips and it makes Phil laugh a little before Dan's letting his other hand slip lower.

It stops at the bottom of Phil's shirt and his nails scratch playfully at the skin that barely peeks out as Phil moves, finishing up the dishes. It makes Phil shiver and Dan feels it against his chest and smirks. He does it again only to get the same reaction and a small huff from the man in his arms. 

Dan makes sure the plates are out of Phil's hands when he slips his own manicured hand down inside of his pajama bottoms. Phil's not wearing underwear, thank God, and his cock is already thickening as Dan goes for it, his fingers wrapping around the base to give small little strokes. 

Phil sighs out heavily, his head dipping forward a bit as his own hands bracket the sink in front of him, holding himself up. His hips jerk a little as Dan makes the strokes longer and he's letting his thumb nail barely touch as it drags down over the skin, sending a quick shiver up through him. 

"Dan." He says and it's a sound of more, one that Dan follows. He starts making longer strokes, and builds up a bit faster, making Phil groan out as he again bucks into Dan's hand. It's warm and it feels amazing and Dan can say the same, his finger nails lightly grazing the leaking tip of Phil's cock each time he strokes up over it. 

Phil opens his eyes and he's talking into his chest. "Wanan see 'em" he says and he's reaching down to lower his pants, shoving them down under were Dan's hand works and it's a site to see. 

The nails, long and blood red, work up and down over his cock and it's enough to make him moan about it. He thrusts against the way Dan's hand moves and he can't stop watching it. 

Dan shifts, glancing down at his own hand and he has to bite his lip at the sight as well, feeling his own cock swell in his boxers at the way it feels. 

He never thought some polish and a dick would be that appealing, but the sexiness and the high class and the beauty of it all swells into one cloud of self-appreciation and confidence and Dan lowers his hand to squeeze at the base of Phil which makes him moan a bit louder. 

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath before nudging back against Dan. He wants out of the situation, but Dan knows where this leads to next. 

He lets go of Phil and with a smirk, leans back against the other side of the counters, his hands holding up his weight. 

Phil pulls up his pants enough so he can turn around and close in on Dan, his head leaning in and connecting their lips passionately while Phil's hands go directly to Dan's ass, squeezing it and tugging him closer. Dan moans but laughs a little into the kiss while his hands go directly into Phil's hair, gripping and tugging easily as he bumps his hips against Phil's. 

Gripping on his ass, Phil yanks on his boxers and gets them down halfway before Dan shimmies the rest of them off as they kiss and Dan pulls at Phil's hair so he pulls away long enough so Phil can bend down and pull Dan's legs up. He hoists him up and sets him on the counter top only to return to the deep kiss, tongues rubbing together. 

Dan lifts his legs, ready to lock them around Phil but he's pulling away. Dan lets his hands drop and he's panting with his mouth open as Phil glances around. 

"Junk drawer." Phil says, glancing over to it. "Travel lube." 

Dan just laughs a little and watches Phil go for it, opening the drawer with multiple random phone wires, some matches, some corks, an old TV remote, and lube. 

He snatches the bottle and doesn't even bother to close it, coming back in between Dan's legs and stealing another kiss on his lips. Phil flicks the bottle open quickly, eager to get inside Dan but watching him about to dump it on his fingers, Dan's thinking of another plan. 

"Wait!" He says and takes the bottle from him. Phil groans impatiently but he's soon intrigued when Dan lifts his NASA cat shirt. 

Dan brings one leg up onto the counter top to spread himself out and when he's got the shirt out of the way, Phil can see everything when he looks down over him.

He can see it very clearly as Dan pours out the lube over his index and middle finger and he already knows what's going to happen but it completely blows his mind as he watches Dan lower his hand in between his legs. 

He bites his lip and makes several glances up to Phil's face, making sure he's watching, making sure he's enjoying it. He rubs his fingers over his hole first, moaning out at the sensitive contact he makes. His toes curl and he tries to relax again, letting his chin rest against his chest as he watches himself. 

Phil continues to watch it quiet awe as Dan again touches himself, his mouth parted. 

Dan's fingers again rub across his hole, biting at his lip to stifle the moan long enough so he can press the tips of his fingers against them. They sink in enough for Dan to shudder and Phil moans out softly himself as he watches the red disappear in the pink of Dan's hole. 

"What the hell." Phil says because it's so fucking hot and Dan closes his eyes as he presses is own fingers into himself deeper. His head knocks back against the cabinet door as he fingers himself open and his jaw drops slightly as the stretch starts to burn throughout his lower body. 

It feels so good and rushes through him fast and he starts moving his fingers, curling them slightly as he just tries to get himself open. 

"Phil." He whines out while his hips buck up slightly to meet his own fingers. He twists them and moans out the name again before opening his eyes to look up at the audience of one watching him. Phil's in a trance, his eyes following his fingers in and out of him slowly. His cock twitches in his pants he's pulled up and Dan can see where it tents. 

"Please." Dan says and he's pulling his fingers out of himself, whining a little at the loss and the stretch fading already. He really needs to be filled again and Phil's still wide eyed but he's moving forward and shoving his pants down and reaching for the lube. 

Dan grins a bit dazed but he reaches for Phil, slinging his arms around his neck and resting his legs out on his hips, his other still holding him up on the counter. 

Phil glances down when he's spread some lube over himself and he just shakes his head. "You're so hot." 

Dan laughs and Phil smiles and he kisses Dan again, letting him laugh a little into the kiss. Phil's hand rests at the side of Dan while the other leads his cock against Dan's hole. The touch makes him shiver but he presses closer, his legs trying to pull on Phil to get him in already. 

With his hand, Phil steadies himself and presses forward, quickly bringing his hand back to the counter top to hold him up. It makes him shudder a little, the feeling of sinking into Dan. He breathes out heavily before glancing up to Dan. 

He's got his head back and lips parted again. His eyes roll back a little in his head with the pleasure and the stretch and he feels full again already. He finally makes a noise and Phil thrusts forward, sliding in deep and bottoming out quickly before pulling back already. 

It makes Dan moan out high pitched, his hands reaching and gripping on Phil's shoulders. His nails dig a little and Phil bottoms out again, closing the gap between them so he can kiss at Dan's bottom lip. His eyes squeeze shut but he finally kisses back, his whole body on fire with the way Phil sits in him without moving. It's so much already, and his own cock twitches against his stomach where he's bent on the counter. 

"Fuck me, c'mon." Dan mumbles against Phil's lips before hitting his head back against the cabinet as Phil thrusts forward. 

He moans but also reaches up to touch at the back of his head, touching at the little bump already forming. Phil opens his eyes and glances up before they both share a laugh together. Dan shakes his head and leans it back down to kiss again on Phil's lips and his hand returns to his shoulder. 

Dan's ready this time when Phil picks up his thrusts again, moving slowly at first. The drag of the in and out drives Dan crazy already and he's itching for more. The slow rocking makes him lean his head forward to touch Phil's, nails slowly dragging across his pale shoulders. He sighs out contently and his whole body loosens up the more Phil moves inside of him, the same old feeling never getting really old. 

Phil's hands move now as he steadies himself and he touches at Dan's hips, squeezing them before stepping closer. He stands a bit taller now that he's already building up speed with his hips, groaning out and ending the noises with another kiss that Dan happily accepts. Dan nips at Phil's bottom lip to make him grunt against his mouth and the brown haired man smirks into it. 

Phil, being cocky, jerks his hips forward in short bursts. He bottoms out each time and the motion makes Dan moan louder with each thrust. It makes him hold on tighter, his nails digging into skin that makes Phil hiss softly. It hurts, but it makes the pleasure better, and the warmth in his lower stomach feels thicker. 

Dan's leg tugs him in again for a harder thrust and Dan nearly screams out, his back arching up against the cabinet. His head falls back with another thud but he's more concerned with the way his entire body feels completely wrecked already. His hands shake a bit as Phil quits playing around with his movements and actually starts going again, thrusts full force now. 

Phil wastes no time picking up his speed and angling himself down against Dan, skin smacking louder and grunts and moans mixing each time their hips meet. Phil, hovering more and more over Dan now, pounds his hips against Dan's without any rhythm now other than need and want and Dan feels the same, arching his own hips to meet Phil's movements head on. 

It works because Dan can't feel much other than Phil moving inside of him. It feels so good and he just needs a bit more. He knows Phil needs a bit more, too.

He moves his hands, tucking them up under Phil's arms that hold onto him. It gives him a better angle to hold onto him so he doesn't go sliding up the counter but he also drags his nails down across Phil's skin. It makes him hiss out again a bit louder, and he arches his back up but he's burying his face into Dan's neck. 

While Dan scratches down his skin, Phil's nipping at Dan's neck that's exposed and that makes him shudder, clinging now against Phil's body. His neck, sensitive and soft, basically makes him putty in Phil's arms. 

His leg that was on the counter moves, wrapping around Phil's waist to hug him close and Phil barely can pull away enough to thrust, so they're short, and deep as possible, and their grinding hips makes Dan scream out in ecstasy. His brain mush and his legs gummy, he keeps moving towards Phil. Dan's nails dig in against his love handles and scrape up again, holding on. 

Dan's not going to make it much longer and the way Phil keeps biting for the skin of his neck and collar bone isn't helping his strength to hold back. He grips on, arching hips barely so the underside of his cock gets friction from where Phil's stomach meets his own. It feels like electric through his skin the first time it touches and he whines out again, his whole body charged from it. 

Doing it again, Phil slams his hips into Dan's, knocking him back against the cabinet for a third time and it's a charm, as always. Dan screams out again and he scratches again, dragging his nails down to the dip of Phil's back. He grips there while his body trembles a little as the ball of pleasure in his stomach explodes throughout his entire body. Arching his back, he moans out for Phil as he comes, spilling over his own shirt and up across Phil's as well. It gets everywhere, but Dan's panting and whining and he keeps bucking up into it as he clings against Phil's body. 

Phil, experiencing that, ruts his hips against Dan's and moans out at the squeeze his orgasm makes around him. That, with the wonderful sting that scratches leave on his skin make his own orgasm come fast and he's giving short, quick thrusts again. That only makes for more whining and whimpering from his boy below him and he shouts for Dan as he comes inside, bottoming out one last time inside of him. He shudders again but Dan holds onto him, squeezing legs around his hips. 

"Fuck yes." Dan sighs out when Phil finishes, letting his head fall forward back into Dan's shoulder and Dan clings to him like a sloth to a branch, hugging and nuzzling his way against Phil's body. 

Phil's breath is labored and he slowly calms down against Dan who grins and lets out a soft laugh when Phil turns to look at him. Standing in the kitchen, half up the wall against the cabinets on their counter top, covered in Dan's fluids, they share another soft, sweet kiss. Dan brings his hands back up and he cups Phil's cheeks as they share it and they're warm and a bit clammy but what isn't on either of them. 

His nails shine bright as ever and Phil watches them sparkle out the corner of his eye when he opens them again. 

Phil breaks the kiss and nudges his nose against Dan's lightly before speaking softly. "Dan?" 

Dan's eyes close but he responds. "Mmmmh?" 

"Think you should paint your nails more. Keep them longer, too," Phil says and he turns his head, kissing lightly over the fingers that once rested on his cheek. Dan smirks to himself. 

\--

(When they're cleaned up, Dan nearly freaks out when he sees the damage done to Phil's back in the shower so he very adamantly puts some antibiotic cream on the broken skin he sees and kisses the lines. When Phil gets out of the shower and sees the marks, he just wonders how many more Dan can make on his back the next time. Dan swats at his shoulder but kisses him anyway, already planning for a dark purple color for his next manicure.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to brandy, joslia, jensen and maike for telling me to write this bc i really liked writing it love u guys enjoy your nail fic


End file.
